Cú Chulainn
This page contains information about Lancer in Fate/Another. Innates Battle Continuation *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Revives Lancer with 1HP (500HP) when he sustains a fatal blow dealing between 300 and 1000 (200 and 1200) damage.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Battle Continuation (Lancer revives when sustaining a fatal blow dealing 200 to 1200 damage instead and with 500HP instead of 1HP. Also changes the name to Improved Battle Continuation) **'Additional Information:' If Improve Battle Continuation is learnt while Battle Continuation is on cooldown, its cooldown is reset. Skills Magical Runes *'Type:' Runes *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' Variable **''Opens a spellbook which allows Lancer to use various Runes.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds (Global) **'Special:' All spells within the spellbook have equal level to this spell. Rune of Jumping: Disengage *'Type:' Rune *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Lancer leaps back, granting himself invulnerability for 0.1 second.'' ***Lv 1: 600 range ***Lv 2: 700 range ***Lv 3: 800 range ***Lv 4: 900 range ***Lv 5: 1000 range **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Healing: Endurance *'Type:' Rune *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Restores some health.'' ***Lv 1: 200 health restored ***Lv 2: 300 health restored ***Lv 3: 400 health restored ***Lv 4: 500 health restored ***Lv 5: 600 health restored **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Trapping: Stun *'Type:' Rune *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Creates a stun trap that explodes when someone is too close to it. This stun trap lasts 40 seconds and has 5HP.'' ***Lv 1: Stuns for 1.00 second ***Lv 2: Stuns for 1.25 seconds ***Lv 3: Stuns for 1.50 seconds ***Lv 4: Stuns for 1.75 seconds ***Lv 5: Stuns for 2.00 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 400 **'Activation Delay:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Exchanging: Prana Exchange *'Type:' Rune *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Converts a percentage of Lancer's current health to mana. Cannot kill you.'' ***Lv 1: 10% converted ***Lv 2: 15% converted ***Lv 3: 20% converted ***Lv 4: 25% converted ***Lv 5: 30% converted **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Rune of Sight: Inner Light *'Type:' Rune *'Hotkey:' A *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Lancer's sight range by 50% for 20 seconds. Grants sight of areas explored while under this effect. Doesn't give sight to allies.'' ***Lv 1: Grants sight for 3''' seconds ***Lv 2: Grants sight for '''4 seconds ***Lv 3: Grants sight for 5''' seconds ***Lv 4: Grants sight for '''6 seconds ***Lv 5: Grants sight for 7''' seconds **'''Cooldown: 20 seconds Piercing Spear *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' N/A *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Lancer gives an "Incinerate" buff to enemies he hits. Targets with this buff receive stacking damage (1st hit deals an extra 7 damage, 2nd does 14 extra etc.) from Lancer's attack, and when killed explode for some damage. Buff lasts 3 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 7''' additional damage, '''100 AoE damage ***Lv 2: 8''' additional damage, '''150 AoE damage ***Lv 3: 9''' additional damage, '''200 AoE damage ***Lv 4: 10 additional damage, 250 AoE damage ***Lv 5: 11 additional damage, 300 AoE damage Ferocity *'Type:' Self-Improvement *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Increases Lancer's attack speed, and gives Lancer a 25% chance do double damage'' ***Lv 1: Increases attack speed by 30%, lasts for 9''' seconds ***Lv 2: Increases attack speed by '''60%, lasts for 8''' seconds ***Lv 3: Increases attack speed by '''90%, lasts for 7''' seconds ***Lv 4: Increases attack speed by '''120%, lasts for 6''' seconds ***Lv 5: Increases attack speed by '''150%, lasts for 5''' seconds **'''Cast Time: 0 seconds **'Cooldown:' 24/21/18/15/12 **'Additional Information': Can be cast without interrupting other spells like Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Lancer thrusts Gáe Bolg at the enemy, dealing damage. Has a 7% chance to deal double damage.'' ***Lv 1: 550 damage ***Lv 2: 660 damage ***Lv 3: 770 damage ***Lv 4: 880 damage ***Lv 5: 990 damage **'Cast Range:' 300 **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 27 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Gáe Bolg (Posions the target, dealing 20 damage per second for 15 seconds), Gáe Bolg: Spear of Death (Improves chance to deal double damage to 15%) Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Striking Death Flight *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancer gathers prana and charges it into Gáe Bolg, releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, which detonates on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 650 (900) damage ***Lv 2: 875 (1125) damage ***Lv 3: 1100 (1350) damage ***Lv 4: 1325 (1575) damage ***Lv 5: 1550 (1800) damage **'Area of Effect:' 500AoE **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds (Spear has travel time) **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Gáe Bolg (Adds 250 damage) Attributes Improve Battle Continuation *'Stats required:' 8 **''Improves Battle Continuation by allowing Lancer to revive when sustaining a fatal blow dealing 200 to 1200 instead of 300 to 1000 and revives him with 500HP instead of 1HP. 25% chance to trigger regardless of damage taken. '' Improve Gáe Bolg *'Stats required:' 14 **''Causes Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death to deal 20 damage per second for 15 seconds to the target. Adds 250 damage to Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Striking Death Flight.'' Protection from Arrows *'Stats required:' 10 **''Gives Lancer a 20% chance to block melee attacks, and a 60% chance to block ranged attacks.'' Gáe Bolg: Spear of Death *'Stats required:' 15 **''Improves Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death's chance of double damage to 15%, and improves both of Wesen Gáe Bolg's chances to 35%'' Wesen Gáe Bolg *'Activation:' Cast Ferocity and then cast Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Deals damage based on Gáe Bolg: The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death, while having a 25%(35%) chance to cause double damage, and a 25%(35%) chance to cause heartbreak, dealing 10,000,000 damage.'' **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds **'Required Mana:' 600 **'Upgrade:' Gáe Bolg: Spear of Death (Improves both chances to 35%) Category:Servants